


One Way to Get a Badge

by Blankedgaze



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: After constantly losing to Erika, Leaf takes her up on her offer for another method to earn a badge.





	One Way to Get a Badge

“Wartortle is unable to battle. Vileplume wins, Victory goes to the Gym Leader, Erika.” the judge called out as Leaf's last Pokemon fell. The part that frustrated the girl more than just the lost was the amount of loses. Leaf sat on the floor trying to figure out why she couldn't win, as the Grass-type wielder made her way over to the disgruntled girl. She wore her beautiful Kimono that gave off a air of elegance.

“That appears to be your fifth lost. May I suggest reworking your team, dear.” Erika said trying to raise the defeated girl spirits. Leaf had though about getting more Pokemon but she couldn't find a Vulpix. She was scared of dogs so Growlithe was out of the question and bugs were creepy. 

“I've tried but it was just no luck. Ugh! At this point I would do anything for that badge.” groaned the young trainer. Leaf had been sitting on the floor this entire time, causing her short skirt to rise up showing the Grass-type trainer a good look at her white and green striped panties. Under her kimono nether regions were getting riled up. Her hand twitch as they rested on the front of her dress.

“I may have another method for you to earn the badge, if you wish.” Erika told the girl. 

“Are you allowed to do that?” asked Leaf a bit confused at the prospect. As she got up from the floor.

“Oh, it is no trouble at all dear. Gym leaders have given out badges for all kinds of reasons.” she said as she reassured the girl.

At this point she was up for anything. Leaf was tired of seeing her Pokemon getting knocked out at this gym. She agreed to take the alternative. At hearing her agreement to the offer a smile crept across her face. Erika lets the top of her kimono fall off her shoulders revealing her large breasts. 

This shocked Leaf watching the Gym Leader start to expose herself in front of her. Erika's little show continued as she spread the bottom of her kimono showing the stunned girl her cock was at full attention. 

“The alternative is an “Endurance Test” of sorts.” Erika said in a still very ladylike tone but the look in her eyes was of a predator that has found it's prey. Laying back on her large pillow she beckoning Leaf over with her finger. With a large gulp she moved over to the woman and as she got over to her. Erika gave a command, gone was the elegant role model of lady-likeness and in her place sat the Mistress of this gym. She gave a command and Leaf couldn't help but follow something just compelled her to follow.

“Panties off, tits out.” commanded Erika.

Leaf quickly took off her panties letting them rest on the floor before she pulls up her shirt undoing her bra leaving it next to her panties.   
“Kneel girl and get to work.” the grass Mistress gave her second command. Leaf dropped to her knees on grass covered floor and started to please Erika's dick. Leaf give long lick up and down Erika's shaft, before she moves to engulf the cock and get to work sucking. Erika reaches down and moves Leaf's hat a bit out of the way so she can see the girl taking her dick into her mouth. Something about the authority that Erika gives off drives Leaf wild, her cunt dripped below her as she sucked off Erika. 

Erika stopped Leaf's head as she was in a trance sucking her like nothing else mattered. She then told Leaf “Ride!” and Leaf quickly stopped blowing her and got up on her lap and positioned the dick at the entrance of her cunt before in one motion slammed herself down. Sparks fly in the brunette's mind as she shakes while getting used to the dick. Erika reaches up and gropes one of Leaf's exposed tits. Giving a nod of approval before calling out to the other girls to get into positions. A Lass gets behind Leaf, the brunette feels something slide up and down between her ass cheeks. To her sides a Beauty and Cooltrainer appear both sporting rock hard dicks. The Beauty's lifting up the front of her designer skirt and the Cooltrainer's sticking through a hole in her tight blue shorts. The two each grab one of her hands before putting them on their cocks. 

Leaf looks at Erika, the look in her eyes says all it needs to as she starts to jerk off the two trainers. Erika gives the Lass a nod as she shoves her dick into Leaf's ass. Being the centerpiece in a futa fuck party was an amazing feeling. It became even better when she started to move, fucking herself on Erika's dick. Erika continues playing with the brunette's tits with a smile on her face as the slut works to get her and her gym trainers off.

“Mistress Erika this slut's hand work amazing.” the Beauty moaned as her hips moved faster and faster while she played with her breasts. The Cooltrainer couldn't say much but the way she kept humping into the Leaf's hand showed her agreement on the Beauty's statement as she fingering her asshole. The Lass fucking the brunette's ass was in her own world the soft mass of flesh shook with each slam and thrusts.

The three trainers can't take anymore as they start to cum covering Leaf with a healthy coating of cum. The Lass paints Leaf's insides with her seed as she grunts cumming into the Mistress's new plaything. Leaf's eyes shoot wide as she is pumped full of the Lass's cum. Her hips give out for a moment as she cums taking in Erika's dick to the base. Trying to get her strength back is easier said than done with the grass-type Mistress's cock bottomed out in her, it still pulsing. Looking as Erika's face Leaf sees her smile before she feels hands grabbing her ass. 

Erika takes Leaf's succulent ass cheeks into her hands and starts to pound into the tired girl. 

“Wait I just... AH!~” Leaf tried to ask for a moment but Erika didn't care as she plowed the brunette. 

“I said this was an Endurance Test and we've only just started. Girls come.” Erika explained as three more trainers came into the mini forest glade. An Aroma Lady, a Lady and a Picnicker all sporting raging boners Leaf looked at all the new girls thinking about what was about to happen next before Erika erupted in her. Leaf shakes as the other girls get into position for their part in the test.

Leaf stumbles out of the gym with a Rainbow Badge on her shirt and in a daze into the late night, cum running down the insides of her legs. Leaf made her way to the Pokemon Center, due to the time very few were out, once she got there she entered not thinking the idea of through. She instead of being met with shock from the Joy on hand she was asked?

“Endurance Test?” Joy asked nonchalantly. Leaf respond with a simple nod before Joy pointed to the bathrooms where she could clean up. As she passed the nurse Leaf swore she saw her fidgeting. Chalking it up to her current mental state she walked to the showers. 

After hearing the sound of a door closing Joy called over one of the Chanseys. “Chansey, take the desk for about a hour.” Joy told the nurse Pokemon before running out the front doors to collect her reward for keeping quiet about the “Endurance Test”. A smile on her face and lust in her eyes.


End file.
